Sometimes We All Lose Our Heads
by punkXrockXkid
Summary: Sometimes we all lose our heads. Based off the new movie


Alice had been searching and searching for the Mad Hatter for what seemed like hours. She had came across unfriendly beings and nasty creatures. She had been chased and growled out, yes it had been a very terrible day indeed.

"Oh dear, I'm never going to find him." Alice said close to tears. She had been shrunken down so much that she was no taller then the shortest flower. All she wanted to do was find the Hatter.

"If I ever get myself out of this one I'll never run off again." She promised to herself and anything that would listen as she sat down upon a mushroom.

"Get off, get off!" Came a cry from underneath her. She jumped up and scrabbled off the mushroom that had been yelling at her.

"I-I beg my pardon, I d-didn't realize." She said stumbling over her words and she brushed her dress off.

"That's the problem I do say you sill girl, you never _'realize' _do you?" Came a call from above her. A sun flower was glaring down at her.

Alice placed a hand on her hip. "Now that's not true, I realize very often. I've just….I've seemed to have lost my much." Alice explained sadly. She let a single tear run down her face and the bright yellow flower felt guilty for yelling at her.

"Now now, I'm sure it's not that bad." The sunflower said as she placed a petal upon Alice's shoulder.

"Oh but it is. I got angry and didn't realize again. I ran away from the Hatter when he was only trying to help." She hung her head as she walked away from the flower looking up the sky. It looked so far away, even more so then normal.

She then flopped down on the ground and cried.

"Hatter I'm sorry, please come find me. I have no clue where I am." Just then as if one cue Alice could make out two bright green eyes floating. Soon enough the grin of the Cheshire Cat appeared.

"Oh Cheshire Cat, thank goodness you here you have to help me!" She called standing. The Cheshire Cat soon appeared to his fullness.

"Why hello Alice, aren't you small today?" The cat said with laughter.

"Please, can you help me?" She asked looking up at the eyes she had grown to know so well.

"My, my it looks like you've gotten yourself into a bit of mess haven't you Alice?" The cat said swinging it's tail from side to side.

"Yes but you see, I want to get out the mess and return to the Hatter. I was wrong." The cat smiled an even wider smile if possible.

"You don't need my help to find him, he's closer then you think."

"But Cheshire Cat, I do need your help!" With that the cat waved a paw goodbye and drifted away.

"Oh, now I'll never find him!" Alice said sitting down onto the ground pulling her knees up to her chest. She felt so very small in a very big mad world. As she cried she suddenly heard the voice she had been longing for.

"Alice Dear, please come out! You're very late you know!" Her eyes snapped open and stood up

"Hatter, down here!" She yelled up at the voice but it was know use she was to small and he was too far up.

"Noo, I'm too small!" She cried as she waved her hands in the air hoping to get his attention. "Alice, please stop hiding!" The zany man called out again.

She could see him, that pale face and the bright orange hair. It was him, she would know him anywhere.

"Down here Hatter, Please just look. I'm down here!" She yelled again hoping to get his attention, she jumped up onto the mushroom.

"Get off! Get off!" The mush room yelled but she ignored it.

She looked up again and noticed the bright green eyes floating above the hatter. All she could make out was a smile two glowing eyes and a purple paw. The eyes winked and with that the paw swiped at the mad mans hat and it fell to the ground right in front of Alice.

"Hmm, odd." The Hatter said. Alice quickly climbed onto the rim on the hat and climbed up the very top of the hat.

When the hatter leaned down to collect his fallen hat he was met with a very small and tearful Alice.

"Why hello Dear, you never seem to the be the right size do you?" He asked as he carefully picked up the hat along with Alice, bringing her to eyelevel.

"Oh Hatter, I'm so sorry for running off like that. It was childish of me." The man laughed and carefully placed Alice into his hand.

"No need for words Alice. I understand." He gave her a smirk.

"I was so scared Hatter. I didn't think I would ever find my way home." She said. Her heart filled with joy. She knew she was safe now.

"Home is where you make it." The Hatter said pulling at small cake from his pocket. He carefully sat Alice down again and gave her a large crumb of the cake.

"Only a bite now." Alice nodded and ate the crumb and within an instant She was back to the size she was meant to be.

"Now that's much better." The Hatter said as he brushed off her dress. She threw her arms around and he let out a surprised yelp.

"You're wrong Hatter." She whispered into his ear. He slowly wrapped his arms around her in return.

"About what my Dear Alice." He spoke softly as she.

"Home isn't where you make it, it's where you're heart is."

_**A/N: **__I know that I changed a few things but I hope you don't mind. Thank you so much for reading. This was based off Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland. _


End file.
